Cielérnagas
by nightlyblue
Summary: Gabi necesita atrapar una cielérnaga y necesitará la ayuda de Link para ello. ¿Para qué y que tiene Zelda que decir sobre este asunto?


-¡Link!

-¿Uh?- el héroe se dio la vuelta para observar a quien le llamaba, entonces vio a Gabi corriendo hacia él. Cuando el niño hubo llegado se dobló por el cansancio y respiró agitadamente.

-Link… necesito… necesito pedirte un favor. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!- llevó sus manos echas puño a la altura de su pecho y trató de hacer la cara más conmovedora que pudo.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor con calma.

-Tienes que ir a comprarme a la tienda de Terry un cazamariposas, por favooooooor- Link sonrió y estaba a punto de contestar cuando Gabi volvió a hablar -¡no, espera! Tú mejoraste tu cazamariposas, ¿verdad? ¡Préstamelo!

-Ah, claro. ¿Perdiste tu neburabajo de nuevo?- había empezado a abrir su alforja cuando Gabi agitó sus brazos efusivamente de un lado a otro.

-No, no. Ahora no- dijo y ante la expresión confundida de Link se dispuso a continuar –No es para el neburabajo. ¿Puedes traerlo a mi casa en la noche? Te lo explicaré luego- miró hacia ambos lados como temiendo que su conversación pudiera ser escuchada.

-Está bien, me daré una vuelta por tu casa- asintió con la cabeza alegremente.

-¡Gracias, Link! Te veo después- dicho eso el niño se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Link se rascó la cabeza mientras lo miraba irse. ¿Qué le habría picado? De cualquier modo le ayudaría, Gabi le agradaba, era un buen chico. Y además, prácticamente todos los estudiantes de La Academia de caballeros tenían una responsabilidad con los niños que tanto los admiraban.

Joana podía ser distraída una vez que empezaba a cocinar pero era muy consciente de los peligros que había en Neburia caída la noche, así que, cuando su hijo le avisó "saldré un rato, mamá, volveré para la cena" ella volteó siniestramente a ver a los chicos que se aproximaban a la puerta y emitió una pregunta con voz seria y ronca -¿Para qué?

Ante aquella reacción tanto el pequeño niño como el héroe quedaron petrificados.

-Uh… sólo… sólo vamos al campo de… de calabazas- titubeó el pequeño.

-Yo no pregunté eso- Joana soltó su cucharon y dio media vuelta a su cuerpo para ver mejor a los interrogados.

-Vamos a cazar insectos- el niño se encogió un poco ante la dura mirada de su madre, que luego pasaría hacia Link y éste se limitaría asentir nervioso.

-No vas a salir- declaró firmemente.

-¡Pero mamáaaaaa…! Por eso voy con Link, él me va a cuidar, ¡voy a estar bien, te lo prometo!- se echó de rodillas mientras hacía como si fuera a llorar.

-Mmmm…- lo pensó y de nuevo dirigió su mirada al caballero.

-Sí, señora. Yo lo cuido- se llevó la mano al pecho para mostrar compromiso.

-Mmmm… está bien, ¡pero que se rápido! La sopa está casi lista.

Gabi casi brincaba de alegría cuando cruzaron la puerta y Link suspiró aliviado, no sabía que Joana podía ser tan intimidante.

-¿Qué quieres casar a esta hora?- preguntó Link.

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Cielérnagas!- exclamó extendiendo los brazos.

Fueron al campo de calabazas cerca del cobertizo sin puerta… luego un poco más allá… y un poco más allá… Gabi se dobló muy triste, casi a punto de llorar. Le había dicho a Link que _él_ mismo quería atraparlas pero había acabado asustándolas a todas.

-Ya debemos volver- le dijo Link –o tu madre se enojará y me matará.

-Pero… no he atrapado ninguna.

-Podemos intentar luego, sólo recuerda los consejos de Vestro- trató de reconfórtarlo. –Además, ¿qué no tienes hambre?

-¿Uh? No, comí unas galletas hace un momento… me las dio Picalia, quería darle una cielérnaga para agradecerle porque dijo que cuando se perdió vio unas y le gustaron mucho. Por eso pensé en darle una porque como mi mamá siempre tarda mucho haciendo la cena cuando nos vemos me da galletas para que no tenga tanta hambre. Pero lo he arruinado…

-¡Gabi!- gritó en susurro para llamar al chico –ahí hay una.

El niño se enderezó de inmediato y vio la luz flotante del insecto.

-Recuerda los consejos de Vestro, ve despacio y mueve la red de lado- el niño asintió decidido mientras seguía las indicaciones, pronto ya había capturado al animal y Link la había puesto en una botella vacía.

-¡Genial! Se la voy a dar mañana, se va a poner muy feliz- Gabi sonrió mirando a la cielérnaga, Link no supo si le estaba hablando a él o para sí mismo.

-¿Qué era eso que querías mostrarme?- preguntó Picalia con la gran sonrisa de siempre.

-Ah…- Gabi se sonrojó –es que, como tú haces esas galletas para mí quería darte algo…- llevó sus manos que ocultaba tras su espalda frente a la niña con la cielérnaga en la botella.

Picalia tomó una gran bocanada de aire –woooooow, ¡es una cielérnaga! Qué bonita, no había podido verlas desde que fui con el señor Murcego.

-La atrapé yo mismo para ti- el niño se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

-Graaaaciaaaas- tomó la botella en sus manos, miró a la cielérnaga de cerca y luego se acercó a besar la mejilla de su amigo, ante lo cual se puso rojo como tomate.

-D… de… de nada.

-¿Vamos a jugar a mi casa?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa que remarcaba el rubor natural de sus mejillas.

-¡Claro!- y ambos niños se encaminaron a la casa de Picalia.

-Awwwwwww- detrás de un arbusto Zelda sacudía a su amigo –Liiiiink, ¡míralos¡ Son hermosos y tiernoooos, hermosamente tiernos. ¿Por qué tú no eras tan gentil conmigo cuando éramos niños?- preguntó la rubia mirándolo ligeramente molesta.

-Una vez yo atrapé un neburajabo y estaba tan emocionado que fui a mostrártelo, y, cuando abrí mis manos para que lo vieras, lo golpeaste, lo tiraste y lo pisaste- le contesto muy seriamente.

-…- sí, ella también lo recordaba -¡pero me asustó! Y no es lo mismo un neburabajo que una cielérnaga! Si hubiera sido una cielérnaga no me habría asustado.

-¡Era mi neburabajo! ¡Mi primer neburabajo y lo había atrapado sólo con mis manos!- Link jugó el papel de víctima muy bien.

-Supéralo- la chica se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Pero lo pisaste!- así siguieron discutiendo sobre sus traumas de la infancia hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvieron que huir de los lemurís.

**Creo que quedó muy largo. Gomene, pero espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
